


Journey's End

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: This is my destiny. In order to save us, I have to save you. Forgive me.





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is the last installment of the Christmas Ghosts Series. It is now finished. I hope it's the ending everyone was hoping for.

“Daniel!” Jack cursed as he ran after his excited archaeologist. When he caught up with his lover, he was going to strangle that gorgeous neck of his. He hadn’t even had a chance to see what had set Daniel off in the first place! One minute they had been walking along, quietly enjoying the day, and then suddenly his friend had raced off like a bat outta hell!

Damn it, the man KNEW better than to take off like that! They were on a strange planet, and if THAT weren’t reason enough, it had been Daniel who had constantly warned him that they needed to stay together in order to be prepared for any further “Testing”.

Jack was so lost in thought he didn’t realize Daniel had stopped. They both went down as Jack barrelled into his partner. Daniel laughed as they lay panting on the ground. 

“Hardly the time for it, Jack, but if you really want to,” Daniel teased with a grin. 

The million curses and lectures that had filled Jack’s mind not moment ago disappeared. Instead he was captured by the dazzling blue eyes staring back at him, bright with excitement, panting with the strain of the run. 

But it was the sound of that precious gift Daniel so rarely bestowed that stopped him. He wanted to capture it, to hold onto it and never let it stop. Without hesitating, Jack leaned down to capture those luscious lips. And time really did stop. For them, it was a moment in time that lasted forever and a day. The feeling of Daniel’s arms sliding around his neck was bliss. 

For forever and a day, they had complete freedom. Daniel was free now in a way he had never been on earth. His soul reached for Jack’s and melded to him, two becoming one in an endless moment that was destined just for their love. 

Finally, Jack moved away. Daniel’s eyes were dazed, and it was such an erotic sight he couldn’t resist stealing another quick kiss. 

Leaning on his arms, he pinned his lover. “Now what the HELL was that?” he demanded. 

Daniel grinned. “I do believe that was called a kiss.” He watched as Jack scowled. “Well, if you let me up, I’ll show you. And if you don’t, well, I can think of a few things to do down here”.

Jack chuckled. “Such a dirty mind, Dr. Jackson.” He stood, offering a hand to Daniel. “Plenty of time for that later. You’ve just cost us half a day,. Which, by the way, was in the wrong direction”

Once on his feet, Daniel was near dancing with excitement. He’d barely caught it on his peripheral vision, and hadn’t thought before running off. 

“Come with me, Jack.”

He led them through some light brush. Jack stood, amazed at the site in front of him. Ruins of an ancient city lay before them, expanding for almost 20 city blocks. The positioning of the sun made it seem almost ethereal. 

“Wow.”

Daniel grinned, but, Jack noticed, stayed in his one spot. Granted, fidgeting, but remaining where he was nonetheless. “Yeah. So?”

“So?”

“So, can I go, Jack?” Daniel begged. Jack had a flashback of Charlie begging to go to his friends birthday party even though he’d been grounded. 

“You’re actually asking me? Not only that, but WAITING for an answer?”

Daniel frowned. “Jack, we’ve had this discussion. Whatever we do here, we have to do together. Now it’s my job to figure out a way out of here, preferably alive, but it’s your job to keep me alive.”

Jack smiled gently, appreciating the peace offering for running off. “Okay, let’s do a scout. Normally I’d have you stay here, but with these tests- I think we should go on together, but stay behind me, do you understand? And DON’T touch anything!”

“Hey! I’M not the one who landed us here,” Daniel pointed out as he fell behind his lover. It was no surprise when all he got for an answer was a grunt. To the untrained eye, it looked like Jack was concentrating on the terrain. To one who spoke Jack Grunt fluently, it meant he hadn’t appreciated the reminder. 

They carefully explored the ruined city until they came across a building that even Jack recognized had to be a temple of some sort. He watched as Daniel took an involuntary step forward, but then stayed his place with a sheepish look.

They carefully entered the temple, and Jack knew the cause was immediately lost. Endless rows of chicken scratch lined the walls. He barely had a chance to look behind him before the flash that was Daniel was already moving forward, reading. 

Come to think of it, the chicken scratch looked oddly familiar. 

He carefully circled the temple, which seemed to, for the moment, consist of only this main chamber. He’d been around Daniel often enough to know that was unusual. He kept one ear on his mumbling linguist. It was a reassuring sound. Daniel always mumbled when he translated. Not always in English, and not always making any sense, but the man was never quiet in times like this. 

Silence was usually a clear indication when something was wrong. That was often when he turned around to find his archaeologist missing. 

When Jack arrived back to his lover, he noted that Daniel was very careful not to actually touch the walls. Though, come to think of it, Daniel had covered a lot of wall in very little time. And he didn’t seem to be very happy about it.

“Daniel?”

“Okay, well, this confirms my theory that it’s an Ancient device we’re looking for. This was a city of the Ancients. This is their history. It tells of the ‘Great Anguish‘.”

Jack wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t sound very good. Should we be leaving?” 

Daniel shook his head. “Something on this planet made them sterile, Jack. There’s generations of history here, but from what I can tell, it took them four generations to figure out what was happening to them. Fewer and fewer babes were born. ‘Thus it is here, our sixteenth generation, that our race ends. Brothers and sisters the plague robbed us of, survivors we were’. Wow, sixteen generations! Brothers and sisters must mean other colonies of Ancients that hadn’t escaped the plague.”

“And?” Jack pressed when his lover dropped into silence. 

Daniel cleared his throat, turning sad blue eyes to his lover. “They watched it happen, Jack. They were the last hope for their race. For twelve generations they watched their race die, and were unable to stop it. ‘I am Jesuit, Last Son. It is my duty to leave this message, so that while we have passed from this plane, others will heed our message, and remember us’. This history must have been his life’s work. Can you imagine watching the end of your world?”

Jack gave his partner a quick squeeze. He had always wondered how someone with such a sensitive soul could end up studying dead people and dead cultures for a living. He had once asked Daniel, and gotten “Someone has to remember them, Jack” as an answer. 

“Does it say anything about the Tests?”

Daniel kept reading. He stayed silent long enough Jack was beginning to worry. Still, he didn’t disturb him. He had asked a question, and knew Daniel would answer as soon as he found the right answer to give. 

After what seemed like hours, Daniel stepped away from the last wall. Judging from the position of the sun, it HAD been hours. 

“Okay. Jesuit lived long before the Iskat ever came, but there’s a section here retelling the legend the Iskat told me. He must have continued his work even after he ascended. Amazing,” Daniel drawled. 

Jack sighed. “So, the Tests?”

“Right. Okay. The tests were put into place to protect the, something? I don’t recognize the word. Whatever it was, it was a great achievement. Something about ‘a sacrifice for the wealth of knowledge’.”

“Another library?” Jack asked. 

“No, I don’t think so. I mean, from the legends of the Iskat, those Guardians still exist. They must have been stationed here even after they were ascended. Why would the Ancients still protect it if it were merely a library? They didn’t feel the need to protect the others.”

“True. Okay, so not a big honkin weapon, and not another brain sucker. Not sure I like the word sacrifice, either.”

Daniel chuckled. “These were an enlightened race, Jack. I highly doubt it’s meant literally. But there is something odd. It talks of the Tests being designed to make sure the- whatever it is- is kept out of undeserving hands. ’True knowledge comes from within, for death is a part of life, and to be reborn as our Speaker, He who would hold the gem must first see True. The path can be traveled but once, and thus beware your heart, for it will not serve you here’.”

“Well, gee, riddles from the Ancients. Surprise surprise,” Jack groaned. “Here’s hoping you know what they mean?”

“I’m not sure. I’m positive we’re close to the location. I can almost FEEL the stargate. We’re still missing a Test, though. Unless…” Daniel dropped off in thought. 

“Hey! Unless what?”

“Unless the last test is really at the end of the road. I always expected some riddle to be solved when we finally reached the gem, for lack of a better description. ’Beware your heart, for it will not serve you here’. Heart, feelings, love? Mercy! It has to be Mercy!” Daniel stated proudly. 

Jack arched an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

“Oh, nothing we didn’t already know. If we die, we die. These Tests were designed to weed out the weak and greedy. Arkaya told me no one survives the Iskat Test. Basically, don’t expect us to save your sorry asses if you get into trouble.”

“And what about ‘the path can be traveled but once’ bit?” Jack asked. 

“One way ticket. No turning back. ‘Danger, Danger Jack O’Neill’.” Daniel giggled. 

“Oh ha ha. Very funny. So much for eloquence,” Jack grumbled. 

“Anyway, we should be safe here tonight. Let’s camp out of the weather tonight. I swear I’m STILL hung over from our good bye party from the Iskat,” Daniel chuckled. 

Jack grinned as he started to lay out their small camp. “Great party, though, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Daniel smiled a little sadly, prompting Jack to fold the young man in his arms. 

“You miss them? It’s okay. I do too.”

“It’s more than that. I miss, well, it doesn’t matter,” Daniel sighed. Jack squeezed a little, resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder.

“You miss the life you could have had with them?”

Daniel nodded and turned his head so that his nose was pressed into Jack’s cheek, breathing in the reassuring scent he had come to know so well. 

“WE could have had with them. A couple of months seemed like too short a time to have you all to myself. We were accepted in a way we could never be on Earth. We built some good memories there, Jack, even through the bad ones. I was so afraid I’d lost you, and then to have a glimpse at the life we could have had if we had stayed. Sometimes it seems like a cruel joke Fate played on us.”

Jack remained silent. There wasn’t anything he could say to that. They had stayed as long as they could. Daniel’s injuries had healed quickly after their battle with each other, but Jack had wanted to make sure his partner was fully ready for whatever might hit them next. The Iskat had proven to be a secure place to heal. 

At least, that was the reasons Jack had given himself. But there had been another part of him that would have stayed even longer if Daniel hadn’t insisted they leave soon. He’d never seen his partner so happy. Daniel had laughed, learned to play, and it seemed as if his dark past had slipped away. 

They had been made to feel as though they were a part of the Iskat. Jack had earned a lot of status as a hunter, while Daniel had learned even more about their cultures, legends and their knowledge of the herbs on the planet. At night they would snuggle down in their lodge and make love late into the night. 

They had fallen into a habit of domesticity with the Iskat. Was that why Daniel has insisted it was time to leave? Because it had been torture for him, seeing what they could never have on Earth? It would never have occurred to Daniel to seriously consider staying. He might have dreamt about it from time to time, accepted things are they were while he could. But there would have been a large part of him feeling a desperate need to get back to their adopted Family on Earth. 

In his own way, Daniel was as guilty of choosing duty over pleasure as he was. In that way, they weren’t so different. Daniel WOULD see it as a duty to return to Earth and let their friends know they were alive and well. And to bring back whatever this treasure turned out to be. 

So, Jack settled for saying the only thing he could. 

“I love you,” he whispered. He felt Daniel smile against his cheek. 

“And that’s all I’ll ever need.”

***************************************************

Daniel sighed as they left the ruins. There was so much more here to explore. Perhaps, in it’s own way, leaving this place was the hardest Test he had been given. To spend a lifetime here wouldn’t be enough. 

Mixed with his sense of loss was that feeling that they were nearing the end of their journey. He hadn’t lied to Jack yesterday. He COULD almost feel the stargate, calling to him, calling him home. It burned in his veins as surely as any poison. 

How long had they been here? He’d lost count. It had been a very, very long time. He knew his friends weren’t searching for them anymore, but did they still think of them? Did they still occasionally wonder what had happened to them? Had he and Jack been pronounced MIA, or KIA?

Not that it mattered. He knew things Jack didn’t. He was taking every minute he could with his lover. He knew only one of them would be making the journey home. That had been clear for some time. The writing on the walls in the temple and his long talks with Arkaya had only confirmed his suspicions. 

So many nights he had lain in Jack’s arms, wanting to tell his partner, to spare him the sudden pain his death would cause. But would it be any kinder to Jack to tell him? To have him carry the knowledge, the anger and resentment that would come with it, during their last days together?

No, this was his burden to bear alone. Neither option was fair. Made worse by the fact that Jack would figure out Daniel had known all along as soon as he died. There was no way around it. 

At first, it had taken work to hide the tears from his lover. They had barely just begun to have their life together. But then Daniel had decided to embrace what time they had left. The first time Jack had let him make love to him had been a humbling experience. 

It had been what he needed to let go of his past daemons. How could he not offer the same to his lover in return? Those ghosts seemed to understand his need for those joinings, and never bothered him. When Jack had finally made love to him, his world had shattered, and had become centered on the man inside him.

He wished he knew of a way to spare Jack the pain he knew was coming, but there didn’t seem to be any way to do that without taking away what little time they had. 

*******  
I’m so sorry, Jack. I’m no stronger now than I was in the village. I can’t live without you. But I know you can live without me. You won’t be happy, but you’ll be alive. The drive to complete this mission will see you home, I have faith in that. I know you’ll forgive me, in time. Sam , Janet, Teal’c and Cassie will all help you to forgive yourself. My love, my brave soldier. This is my destiny. In order to save us, I have to save you. Please don’t remember the dangers we faced, but instead remember the love we shared. 

*********************************************************

Their morning ritual was conducted with minimal conversation, each man lost in his own thoughts. As he sat drinking his morning tea, Jack wondered about last night. 

His partner had been as tender, as loving, as ever. But there had been a barely noticeable trace of desperation in Daniel. As if Daniel had tried to memorize and store every moment. Jack had often wondered how much more Daniel knew than he was letting on. Since they’d arrived on this planet, Jack had seen a side of his partner he rarely got to see. Competent, confident in his knowledge, adjusting to set backs, and totally in control. This whole adventure had been the cultural experts show from the beginning. 

But unlike the times before, his partner seemed to hold a wealth of knowledge in subjects Jack had never guessed at. Daniel’s proficiency at surviving had come as a surprise to him, though he still felt a mark of shame for that. 

Each Test had been passed, because of Daniel’s compassion and brains. They were still alive, and Jack could hardly claim credit in that being his doing. They had made friends here, almost family by the time they left. Past sins forgiven if never forgotten. 

There were so many elements to this quest that Jack knew Daniel had never fully explained to him, merely letting him know the important details. But there was something else now. Daniel was keeping something from him, something big, he could feel it. 

Their strong link that had connected them during the Past test had faded, but not their general sense of each other. Something was weighing on Daniel’s soul, and Jack wasn’t entirely sure it was just being torn between missing Earth and missing this planet. 

They had been gone almost a year. What was left for them on Earth? What would happen if the friends they were so desperate to get back to couldn’t handle their relationship? Jack knew he would retire in a heart beat. But what of his Daniel? That sweet innocent soul that would fight for Earth for as long as he lived?

Not for the first time since they had arrived, Jack wondered if it was really worth all this, if maybe they should have stayed with the Iskat, and the warm family they had been adopted into. 

He felt Daniel’s arms circle his waist from behind, something else that Jack considered himself grateful to the Iskat for. 

“You’ve been quiet this morning,” Daniel observed. 

Jack let himself lean into the touch for a moment, closing his eyes against the wave of emotions that rolled over him, and this desperate need to cherish every moment they had. “So have you.”

“I guess it’s because we’re getting so close, now we’re both maybe starting to look back at what we’re leaving behind.”

Jack nodded, and turned around to face Daniel and return the embrace. “Danny, have you considered staying?”

Daniel chuckled. “Of course I have. How could I not? To stay, like this, forever? Not to mention there’s this planets natural age reducing agents that we’ve discovered. It begs the question of what’s going to happen to us when we’re no longer able to get it? I barely recognize us, Jack. We look so much younger than we are. And your knees have healed. Will there be some kind of withdrawal? Will we age normally again on Earth? There are so many questions, but for as many as we have, can you imagine what Sam and Teal’c have put themselves through?”

Jack gripped his lover tightly, their gentle embrace turning into a desperate hug. “Why do I feel like I’m losing you?”

“Never, Jack. I will ALWAYS be with you. I love you too much to ever leave you.”

***********************************************************  
Sam Carter walked the lonely hallways of the SGC. Almost a year since they had disappeared, and the SGC had turned in on itself. The cheerful mood was gone, and it was strictly business. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned into Daniel’s office and closed the door. 

She would take back every angry word she’d ever uttered over Colonel O’Neill’s pranks and practical jokes if she could have them back. Every accusatory glare she gave Daniel when he failed to be surprised by the joke and instead intently amused, giving away his part in it all. 

There was no joy, no laughter. Smiles were false and meant for their off world allies only. She could see Hammond aging far more quickly than she would ever have imagined. She was doing her best as 2IC of the SGC, but she lacked the childish mischief the Colonel had had in spades for keeping up base morale. 

She let the tears fall, as she often did when she came to her friends office. The General had never had it cleaned out, thankfully. Sam was sure she would have walked away from it all the minute he did. In her heart of hearts, she knew the boys were gone and not coming back. But there was something to be said for hope, and the hope that they may someday find their way back was all that was keeping her going. 

“Samantha,” Teal’c called from the doorway, knowing not to disturb her in their friends abandoned office. 

“Come in, Teal’c,” Sam replied, not even bothering to wipe away her tears. She didn’t have to. Teal’c knew why she came in here, and admitted he often did the same himself. Their grief, and equally, their sense of hope had bound them together in a way that she would never have imagined before. But he had been a pillar of strength since the disappearance, and he often claimed she had done the same for him, though she scarcely believed it. 

“What do you seek today, Samantha? Hope, or forgiveness?” Teal’c asked sagely, as he often did when finding her here. 

Sam chuckled. “I think today I’m greedy enough to want both.”

“You do not need to seek forgiveness. O’Neill and DanielJackson would both well understand the need to cease our search for them. I believe O’Neill would be most disturbed if you did not.”

“The Colonel understood the need for them to leave him in Iraq, too. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t still hold a grudge,” Sam pointed out, if only for the sake of arguing. In truth, she WAS beginning to let go of her guilt for the end of the search, both officially and unofficially. They had simply run out of places to look, of leads to follow. 

But she felt a need to hang onto her guilt. It gave her a reason to hope they would come back. Daniel would never let someone feel guilty for something that wasn’t by right theirs to feel about. If he was alive, he’d come back, if only to give her some freedom from her self imposed punishment. Teal’c understood this. She thought maybe he felt the same sometimes. 

“It’s almost Christmas, Teal’c. Two months. Maybe we can hope for a Christmas miracle? I think the Fates owe us after the last one,” Sam chuckled. 

Teal’c nodded gravely, understanding his friends need for humor. There was little of it to be found now, and he found he missed it. It had, at first, been annoying to find out O’Neill could take nothing seriously. But over the years, he’d learned that humor was O’Neill’s way of letting everyone around him know that all would be well, eventually. 

“What will you do, Teal’c?” Sam asked suddenly. “If they don’t come back, I mean. I can’t imagine staying here, myself. It’s too full of memories. Even though I love the Stargate Project, and the people here, I- I can’t stay much longer. And there’s a part of me that begs forgiveness for that, too, for giving up on them.”

“In the beginning, my loyalty was to O’Neill. Then, it was to the Tau’ri. And now, Samantha, it is to SG-1. To you. I will remain for as long as I must to discover the whereabouts of O’Neill and DanielJackson. If they are dead, then I do not know. Until I have proof that they are dead, I will continue to have confidence that they will find their way home.”

Sam nodded, and they fell into an easy silence. It was a hard thing, she thought, to hold onto something so fragile as hope, and to hold onto it for so long. Teal’c was right, of course. She would never leave the SGC until she had proof that they were dead. But maybe every once in a while, she needed that reminder that she wasn’t here alone. 

Reaching across, she clasped Teal’cs large hand with her own. “Thank you, Teal’c.”

*******************************************************

Daniel sighed. It was time. Tomorrow they would reach the fabled cave. 

“Jack, let’s set up camp,” he suggested. His partner turned to give him a puzzled frown. 

“But it’s still a couple of hours before sunset.”

“I know. We’re close, though. Almost at the end. Can we have tonight?”

Jack smiled gently, setting down their ‘packs’, and took his lover into his arms. “You really can feel the stargate, can’t you?”

Daniel nodded. “I can always feel when it’s time to say good-bye.”

Jack hugged him tightly, realizing he was going to miss this place too. Daniel’s instincts had always been good on this planet, and he knew no reason to doubt them here. He was content to take their last night of freedom.

He watched for a minute as Daniel went through the fluid motions of setting up their camp. He moved easily, confidently. This was a chore they had done a million times since arriving here. It was now, near the end of their journey, that Jack realized they were both going to need some serious time to adapt to life on Earth again. Their diet was different now, and he was starting to wonder if Daniel was right. Would there be any ill effects of returning to their home planet?

“Jack, are you going to help, or just watch me do it all?” Daniel chided lightly. 

Jack laughed. “But Danny, I have such a perfect view!”

In fact, now that he thought about it, he really did have a perfect view. Daniel was bending over, rolling out their bed rolls, apparently more interested in Jack’s view than his help. Daniel’s leather pants were tight against those perfect globes, showing every soft curve. 

Before he knew it, Jack had moved and his hands were smoothing over the rounds. Daniel straightened, arranging their bedrolls forgotten as he moulded himself against his lover. 

“Take me, Jack,” Daniel whispered, and if there was a slight edge of desperation to it, Jack decided to ignore it as he moved his lips over Daniel’s soft skin. 

Jack worked his hands up front, undoing the laces of the shirt the Iskat had given him. As he pulled away the shirt, he kissed the skin revealed, hearing his lovers breathing increase with anticipation. Once the shirt dropped to the ground, he turned Daniel around, immediately grabbing a hold of those sweet lips. 

This kiss was as endless as any other they’d shared. Tongues fought for dominion, a silent exhalation of pleasure when dominance was achieved. As they kissed, Daniel’s hand reached for Jack own laces, quickly disposing of the shirt. His fingers immediately going to run through the chest hairs he loved. 

He felt Jack shiver in response. He felt his lips purse against his own, felt the moan that came from the depths reverberate through him. 

They broke apart, panting, but stayed with each other, trying to get in as close as they could. Tonight was different, and they both felt it. 

Jack moved, his lips tracing Daniel’s sensitive jaw line, nipping, revelling in the soft groans that escaped his lovers lips. He traced the fine lines of that smooth throat, swirling his tongue in the small hollow of the throat. 

Daniel gasped, arching his neck to give better access. He shuddered as Jack moved that talented tongue to his nipples, crying out when he bit them. He felt his lover smile around those hard nubs. This was something Jack had discovered long ago, and had surprised Daniel as much as it had himself. 

Jack gently kissed his way until he reached the navel. Circling his tongue once, he moved away from there, aware that this was more ticklish than erotic for his partner. He traced down the side of Daniel’s abdomen, raising goose bumps, gasps and moans. 

Jack paused to work the laces on Daniel’s pants, slowly sliding them down, loving the hard member that popped out at him. Red, ready, and beautiful. Jack couldn’t help it. As he pushed down the pants, his tongue reached out to swipe the oh so ready cock. 

“Yessss,” Daniel hissed, his knees almost buckling under the wave of pleasure that went over him. He grabbed the strong shoulders to support him. “Please, Jack,” Daniel begged. 

Encouraging Daniel to lift his feet, Jack then laid them both down. His own pants were straining, but he loved the feel of the leather against himself. It also helped to keep him in check when the sounds coming from Daniel almost overwhelmed him. 

Lying between his partners legs, Jack took another swipe, enjoying the sweet torture of his lover. He kissed and nibbled the shaft until a pearl of precum appeared at the top of the slit, and took his time licking it away, enjoying the flavor that was so uniquely Daniel. 

“God, Jack. Just… please!”

Hmm, there was nothing quite so satisfying to Jack as a begging Daniel. Unless, of course, it was HIM begging. 

He took the shaft a bit at a time, until it was down to root, his arm across Daniel’s straining hips. He kept his movements steady, slowly moving his lips up and down the shaft, drawing exquisite sounds from his lover. Jack happily took his time. He would let Daniel finish, but it was going to drawn out of him, drop by drop. For tonight, they had forever.

“Please, Jack. Oh god,” Daniel whimpered, his hands clenching in Jack‘s hair. Jack had to reach down and grab himself to stop from coming. Once he was calmed enough to continue, he released his pants, groaning as his cock popped free. 

Feeling Daniel was close, Jack backed off to twirl his tongue around every ridge and vein. It was glorious, to have this much power over his lover. It was beautiful to see Daniel GIVE him that much power. 

Jack knew he couldn’t continue. The sounds from Daniel’s mouth hadn’t stopped and he was closer now than he was before. He swooped in and took it all, sucking hard.

“JACK!” Daniel screamed as he came, the orgasm feeling like it was being ripped from him. It seemed to go on endlessly, and Jack took every drop. 

Jack cleaned up his shuddering partner, ever so gently licking up every drop he might have missed. He moved his fingers to probe at Daniel’s hole, and found it open and willing. Knowing Daniel was as relaxed as he was ever going to be, he lined himself up with that puckering hole. 

He eased in, slowly, hearing Daniel whimper with pleasure, but being too drained to react again. Once he was in, he began to thrust slowly until Daniel recouped enough to meet his thrusts. Then he angled for that sweet spot. He wasn’t going to last long with this incredible silken heat wrapped around him. It was too much, and Daniel’s cries as he continued to hit the prostate egged him on further. 

“I love you,” Jack gasped as he came. Daniel arched, trying to take in as much of him as he could, and Jack again felt that connection, that sense of being one in the same. 

They lay, panting, for several minutes before Jack rose off his partner, and grinned. “It’s a good thing we’re a few weeks from the Iskat, or Arkaya might have coming running again,” he joked. 

Daniel laughed. He was a very vocal lover, and he had let loose one night. Arkaya had come running in, ready to kill Jack if she saw so much as a tear on Daniel’s face. The lovers had been the joke of the village for a few days. Gentle, loving teasing that came with being a part of the family. 

“She would have gotten another eyeful,” Daniel replied. 

“You know what, I don’t think that would have bothered her. NOTHING fazed that woman.”

“We should finish setting up camp. It’s going to be dark in an hour and we don’t even have a fire going,” Daniel pointed, sad to feel his lover move off of him. 

“This is true. Besides,” Jack leered, “you need to regain your strength. Tonight isn’t over.”

***********************************************************

“They have reached us,” his Companion observed. He nodded. They had. They had passed the Tests, and only one last remained. 

“What will we do, if they succeed?” he asked. 

“I am not convinced they will pass the Final Trial. I do not think he will be able to let go so easily. Are you certain you have chosen correctly?”

He didn’t answer. He had none to give. His Companion had failed to recognize what he had known from the beginning. The choice had never been his to make. 

**************************************************************

Night had fallen, and the lovers were tightly wrapped around each other after another round of love making. Daniel watched the stars, and mourned the home he would never see again. But Jack would go on, complete the mission at all costs. 

“You’re quiet. You’ve been quiet a lot lately,” Jack observed. “Care to fill me in?”

“I’m just thinking. Soaking all of this in. Being free like this. It’s hard to believe it’s all coming to an end, after so long,” Daniel replied. 

Jack nodded, and again that feeling popped up that he was missing something, that Daniel was keeping something from him. He couldn’t take it any more. 

“Danny, you would tell me if you knew something I didn’t, wouldn’t you?” Jack asked. He chuckled at Daniel’s raised eyebrows. “You know what I mean!”

“Jack, I would never lie to you. If it’s important for you to know, then I’ve told you, if only in my own way, sometimes,” Daniel answered, his heart breaking. No, he had never lied to Jack. But he knew Jack kept assuming he was sad to be leaving this planet, and he had allowed that misconception. 

Would now be the time to tell? No, he had made his decision. He would spare Jack as much as he could. This choice was his. 

“I always tried to listen to you, I want you to know that.”

“I know, Jack. Just remember that my choices have always been my own. I don’t regret any of them, and never will.” This was it. The final piece of the puzzle that Jack wouldn’t assemble until it was too late. He snuggled closer, and sighed. 

Jack remained silent. Daniel’s answers were vague, but still surprisingly simple. He just wished he could rid of the feeling that what Daniel was saying, wasn’t what he was interpreting. He pull his lover closer, drawing in the scent of Daniel’s hair. 

He was tired. They both were. They fell into an easy silence. And then, just before he fell asleep, Daniel whispered, “I love you, Jack.”

“Hmm. Love you too, Danny.”

**********************************************************

Daniel woke to a bright area. He couldn’t call it a room because he didn’t get the sense of being closed in. This felt open, and free. 

“I know you’re there,” he called to the brightness. 

“Of course I am,” came the reply from a being. A patch of the brightness faded to a beautiful man. Human, if Daniel hadn’t known better. “You called.”

“Is there no other way?” Daniel asked. The man shook his head sadly, his green eyes expression a compassion that tore at Daniel’s heart. 

“Not without failing.”

“You would ask a boon of me?” Daniel hinted, sensing deeply that this being wanted more from him than the Tests required. The man seemed surprised, but nodded. 

“Do you know my name?”

Daniel smiled gently, realizing just how long this being had been alive. “You are Jesuit, and your Companion is Ratash. You were once Ancients, and were left here to protect the Treasure. The Iskat call you Tyron in their legend, meaning ‘Being of Compassion‘. I believe you took a new name to hide should anyone ever decipher the ruins and make the connection between you and the Iskat legend.”

“Yes. I begin to remember. And yet, you succeeded in making that connection,” Jesuit replied curiously. 

“I did. Perhaps I, more than most, understand what it is like to wish be to known by my True Name, and the necessity of hiding it.”

“You See truly, Gate Keeper,” Jesuit said with a smile.

“As do you, Last Son.”

“Are you ready?”

“Will you see him home? Is there any way you can help him understand?” Daniel begged. 

Jesuit nodded, and again those gentle eyes filled with infinite compassion. “I will do my best.”

Daniel took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

************************************************************

Jack’s eyes snapped open. Something was wrong, very wrong. DANIEL! He sat up. 

His lover was lying next to him, having moved in his sleep. The beautiful face that Jack knew so well as at rest, peaceful. And pale. His hands shaking, Jack moved them in front of Daniel’s nose. He waited a moment before he realized there was no breath. 

“No!” 

He checked for a pulse, and found none. Moving quickly, he positioned himself to do CPR. He pumped harder than he should have, perhaps, in his desperation. Somewhere, deep down, he knew his efforts were useless, that Daniel was long gone. 

“Breathe, Danny!” he ordered as he worked. He stopped to check the pulse. Still nothing. 

“NO! You can’t DO this to me!” But even as the desperate cry tore from his lips, he ceased his work, and tears fell freely down his cheeks. He grabbed his partner in a tight hug, hating the feeling of Daniel’s head falling back limply. 

“Danny, please. Don’t do this. Not now. We’re so close,” Jack pleaded through his tears. 

He didn’t stop to wonder how this was possible. He understood, now, why their love making had been so tender last night, and what he had been missing. Daniel had known this was coming. In his own way, as promised, Daniel had tried to say good bye. 

“You should have told me,” Jack cried out, screaming his rage at the universe. “It should have been me!”

“His choice was his own, Protector.”

Jack jerked, seeing for the first time a man standing before him. He was a beautiful man, and had an expression of sadness in his eyes that matched his own broken heart. Jack turned back to the man in his arms. 

“Who are you?” Jack demanded, not really caring. The only thing that mattered now was that his best friend, his lover, was dead. Everything that had given his life meaning had slipped away quietly in the night. Once again, Daniel had made a sacrifice for the greater good. Ready to die to see them home. 

He knew that now. Understood at last all the pieces Daniel had given him, probably knowing he wouldn’t put the puzzle together until it was too late. He felt as though he had let his partner down. 

“I am Jesuit.”

“From the wall?” 

Jesuit nodded, coming to kneel next to Jack. “Yes. My people’s history. There for anyone who knew how to read it. I had forgotten it, until Daniel reminded me of who I was.”

Jack glared. “You took him!”

Jesuit shook his head sadly. “No, Protector. He came freely. Trust in him, as you always have.”

Jack snorted. “Pretty hard to trust in a dead person. He KNEW! And he didn’t TELL me! He should have told me.”

“He did, in his own way. He never broke his promise, has never lied to you. Would you take away the joy you have shared to prevent this?” Jesuit asked curiously. 

Jack hesitated. Would he? For almost a year, they had lived in a sort of paradise. They had been together in a way they never could have enjoyed back on Earth, completely free. Daniel had healed. Jack had learned so much about the man he had fallen in love with. 

But was it enough to make up for losing that love? For losing this precious soul? He knew Daniel would be angry with him for hesitating. Daniel obviously felt it was worth the sacrifice. And that’s when Jack understood. 

“This was the price for me to go home, isn’t it?”

Jesuit nodded. “Yes. He paid it willingly, ready to sacrifice himself in order to save you. The final Test. Do not shame him now with denial, or feelings of unworthiness.”

“And the Treasure?”

Jesuit smiled. “Will be waiting for you on Earth.”

“What will happen to you?” Jack asked, knowing Daniel would have done the same. 

“Our Time is finished, Protector. Arkaya believed you would succeed.”

“It’s why she never took an apprentice. If we succeeded, there would be no more spirits to talk to, to interpret for the People,” Jack whispered, now seeing all the clues he had missed along the way. 

“We have left our legacy. We will be remembered, and now have hope that the Gift will be wisely used. It is not sad for us to say good-bye. My Companion has sought this rest for a long, long time.”

“Your mate.”

“Love is not eternal, Protector. In many ways, you have taught me as well. It wanes and fades after a millennia or so. You humans have such a short time, that it does not have time to grow stale. Keep the memories you have gained here. You have a long journey ahead of you.”

Jack nodded. “I have to take him home.”

“You cannot. You hold nothing but an empty shell. His energy is gone. Now, come. Take my hand, and I will take you to the Stargate.” Jesuit held out his hand, and waited patiently for Jack to decide whether or not to take it. 

Jack ran his fingers over the chilling skin. “Your choice, Danny. It was your choice.”

He gently laid the body down, and reached for the hand. The second he touched it, his world went black. 

***********************************************************

“INCOMING WORMHOLE!” 

General Hammond, Teal’c and Sam Carter rushed to the observation room when the Klaxons blared. They had been in a briefing for an up coming mission, and knew no one was expected back. In their hearts, they each carried a futile hope. 

“Do we have an IDC?” General Hammond demanded, not liking unexpected visitors. He half expected it to be the Tokra, who seemed to think they could be called upon whenever the whim took them. 

“No Sir,” Walter replied. His eyes widened in shock as the Iris opened. 

“Sergeant!”

“It’s not me, Sir. The Iris isn’t responding!”

“Get the troops in there!”

They waited, unable to stop whatever was coming through. They watched, the breath held, as one lone man walked backwards through the gate, seemingly confused as he looked around. Gasps were heard across the room. No one could move, even as the Gate shut down, leaving the man standing on the ramp with his arms raised. 

Shaking himself back, General Hammond leaned on the mic even as Sam and Teal’c were running for the Gateroom.

“Stand down!”

Sam rushed through the door, almost unable to believe her eyes. Nothing could stop her from throwing her arms around the friend she had so dearly missed, and hugging him tightly. Teal’c stood stoically by her side, but his very presence resonated with the desire to do the same. 

“Hey, Carter,” Jack whispered into her hair, returning her hug just as fiercely. 

“O’Neill, it is good to see you have returned,” Teal’c intoned, and if his voice cracked a little, no one mentioned it. 

Sam moved back, and searched those brown eyes for the answer to the question she dreaded asking. The brimming tears were all she needed, and her own started. Teal’c bowed his head, saddened by the loss of a friend. 

“Colonel O’Neill!” General Hammond called. He had given them their moment, now it was time to turn to business. By unspoken agreement, no one asked about Daniel. The fact that the Colonel had come through alone was answer enough. 

“General, Sir!” Jack reluctantly released his friend, gave Teal’s a manly pat on the shoulder, and started moving down the ramp. “This is going to be a VERY long debriefing. Would you mind if I grabbed a shower first?”

“Colonel, you’re to report to Doctor Frasier immediately,” Hammond ordered, not entirely letting himself believe this was his 2IC. He looked so much younger! A man more in his mid twenties than mid fifties. Something had changed him. It was enough that he refused to hope. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Sir, permission to accompany Colonel O’Neill to the Infirmary?” Sam asked officially. She saw the suspicion in the General’s eyes, but refused to let it get to her. Stranger things had happened, after all, at the SGC. No, she knew this WAS Colonel O’Neill. 

“Granted. Teal’c, go with them.”

The walk down the corridors drew stares, smiles, frowns and laughter. Sam revelled in it as they were stopped a million times on the way for the welcome back pats. Finally, at long last, there was laughter in these grey halls again. She had missed it. 

Even as temporary as it was, as people gradually began to see that there was still a member of SG-1 missing, and what it meant. 

Still, it was the military way to rejoice in what came back, not what didn’t. If the smiles were somewhat forced after the initial meeting, then nobody spoke of it. 

Janet Frasier was waiting at the infirmary doors, ready with her own hug and tears, professionalism temporarily thrown aside. 

Jack picked her up, unable to resist. The joy he felt at being home was dampened by his solitary status, but it wasn’t gone completely. As much as he would have stayed on that planet forever with Daniel, now that he was home, it was good to be here. 

“Good to see you, Doc.”

Janet laughed, wiping away her tears as he set her down, desperately trying to regain her professional mask. Jack smiled gently, raising his hand to wipe away a fresh set of tears as she realized he was alone.

“I could use a friend right now, more than a Doctor.”

She nodded. “Come on then, let’s get you examined. I’m sure you’re dying for a shower.”

“Is that a hint?” Jack teased, playing along, falling back into their old routine. 

“Let’s just say as soon as I’m finished examining you, it’ll be an order.”

Sam laughed, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time. She would mourn for Daniel later. For now, she had one friend back. 

Jack sat through the examination stoically. Janet was beyond confused that not only did he APPEAR much younger, but his body had healed itself of many of the afflictions he had begun suffering from. Which, of course, meant more needles, more poking and prodding. 

Hey eyes widened at the more intimate part of the examination, but the sudden pain in Jack’s eyes kept her silent. It also made her a little more worried about his psychological and emotional state. He seemed calm, but all the evidence was pointing to a raging storm that just had to be bubbling beneath the surface. 

As though reading her mind, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’ll tell everything in the debriefing, but for now all you need to know is that it was his choice.”

Janet nodded, not really understanding, but understanding that while there was pain, there had also been a sort of peace achieved with whatever had happened. 

She finished her examination, declaring the Colonel was actually himself, and as healthy as she had ever seen him. Jack grinned and ran for the shower. The laughter of his friends followed him, and he soaked it in. A great joy to lessen a great pain. They didn’t come near enough to balance each other out, but it helped him to get through these next few hours. He would mourn his lover in the privacy of his own home. 

They met again an hour later in the Briefing Room. Jack had been thrilled with the luxury of the shower, and warm water, though he found his skin a little sensitive to heat. He had become accustomed to washing in cold lakes and streams. 

“Colonel, I don’t even know where to begin,” General Hammond announced as soon as they were all seated, including Janet Frasier. 

Jack smiled sadly. “That’s okay, General, I do.”

They listened for hours as Jack told his story, not daring to interrupt the magnificent tale he was spinning for them. And more than that, they were seeing a Jack they had rarely known. He hid nothing. He laughed at the more amusing parts, and cried at the sadder ones. His face twisted with frustration, and shone with pride as he described Daniel’s contribution. If there had ever been a doubt about their budding relationship, it was gone. But no one mentioned it. 

It wasn’t until he reached the end, that Jack faltered a little.

“Colonel, if you need a moment,” General Hammond offered kindly, seeing the tears brimming. 

Jack shook his head. “No, General. It was his choice. He sacrificed himself to get me home. I won’t belittle that by pretending it didn’t happen. I wish he was here. I scarcely understand what happened at that last. He could tell you. We went to sleep, and by morning, he was- gone. I tried CPR, but it was too late.”

“Was he ill? Were there any signs of stress, or fatigue?” Janet asked, the Doctor in her refusing to believe that a healthy young man could simply slip away in the night. 

“No. Jesuit said he went freely. I’m not sure what that means.”

“And this treasure?” The General asked hesitantly, not knowing how sensitive a subject it was. 

“Jesuit said it would be here, on Earth. He never said where, just that it would be waiting for me. I would recommend an inch by inch search of the base, Sir. I’m afraid I can’t even tell you what to look for,” Jack replied. 

General Hammond nodded. He looked around the table to exhausted faces. It had been a long day for all of them, and one of mixed emotions. 

“Dismissed. SG-1, you have a weeks leave. I wish I could give you more, but I can’t. Colonel, would you stay behind, for a moment, please?”

Jack sighed, knowing what was coming. He felt the others pat his shoulder on the way out. He didn’t need to ask, he knew where to go to meet up with his team. 

“Sir?” he asked once everyone was gone.

“Colonel… Jack, I understand this is difficult for you, but I need to ask a few questions. Do you feel up to answering them?”

“That would depend, George. Are we on the record, or off?”

George Hammond allowed himself a soft chuckle. “Most definitely off, Jack. I’m more concerned with assessing your mental state right now than policy.”

“Thank you.”

“You and Daniel are- were in a relationship during your time on this planet?”

“Yes. That’s what saved me from the White Bane. Daniel reached me in a way no one else could have. In the heat of a battle, Daniel had made me fall in love with him all over again.” Jack smiled at the memory. They had formed a bond greater than they’d ever thought possible during that battle, and neither could bring themselves to regret what they had learned. 

“And where do you believe your place is now, with Dr. Jackson gone?” 

“To be honest, I’m not sure. He had every faith that I would finish the mission, and I did. It’s not my fault the Ancients decided to play hide and seek with whatever it is I was supposed to have brought back.”

“Do you think you could continue to go through the Stargate?”

Jack sighed. He had thought about this question a lot while he was in the shower. “I don’t think so.”

“Earth still needs you, Jack,” General Hammond offered gently. 

“I stopped going through that Gate to protect Earth a long time ago, George. Saving the world was too much. I went through to save MY world. And even if I didn’t realize it at the time, that world is- was- Daniel. Without him, I don’t feel like I have much to save anymore.”

If this conversation was making the General uncomfortable in any way, Jack admired him for not showing it. He took it calmly, as if he had already known the answer before he asked. 

“Dr. Jackson would have wanted you to continue. He would have wanted you to protect HIS world, and that world was also made up of Sam, Teal’c, Janet, Cassie, perhaps even myself to some degree. The SGC has suffered a great loss in his death, but I would suspect he made that sacrifice because he knew you were capable of going continuing his quest. That YOU would protect what he held dear.”

Jack remained silent. He knew the General was right. But it didn’t matter what Daniel had thought. Point was, he was gone, and now Jack had to find a way to live without him. 

“Give me some time, George.”

********************************************************

Jack sighed as he leaned against his closed front door. In a way it felt good to finally be home, to finally be alone. At the same time, he felt that loneliness pressing down on him. His knees gave way, and he fell to the floor, his hands still clutching the paneling, his forehead against the cool wood. 

He let go of the tears he had been fighting back all day. He wailed out his rage, his pain, his loss. He cried until there was nothing left except choking sobs. 

It was then that he felt the hand on his shoulder. A gentle hand, one he would know anywhere. Blinking, he refused to turn around, convinced he was dreaming.

“Daniel?” he asked hesitantly, as though afraid of the answer. He felt the presence kneel beside him. 

“I’m here, Jack.”

Jack shook his head. “No, you’re dead. I left your body back there. I tried everything, and you wouldn’t come back. This isn’t real.”

“It’s real. Turn around.”

Scared to breath, Jack moved his head until he looking into the cerulean blue eyes he loved. Saw them shining with the tears he himself had already shed. There was love, in those eyes. Sadness. Regret. But there was something else. Something powerful in them. 

“Daniel?” he whispered. Daniel smiled gently, and moved his hand to cup his lover’s face. 

“I was wrong. I was so concerned with the death I knew was coming, I missed the clues. It was never about sacrifice, Jack. I had to go away to learn. I’M the treasure. All the knowledge of the Ancients, all their technology, their history, their culture, their mistakes and successes. And the ability to retain and use the information. I am THE Ancient. The Gate Keeper.”

Jack leaned into that hand, still unconvinced it was real. This couldn’t be happening. But then, this was nine lives Daniel. Maybe, just maybe?

“Danny?”

“I love you, Jack,” Daniel whispered, knowing what his lover needed to hear. He took the broken man into his arms and held him tightly. Whispering it over and over again into the older man’s ear, until, at last, Jack broke away, and finally kissed him.

There was so much in that kiss. There was desperation, hope, disbelief, and then, finally conviction. This was real. They were real. 

When they broke away, Jack smiled. “I told you once I would do that for you, until you believed in me.”

Daniel nodded. “You needed to believe in me more.”

 

THE END- Really, The end.


End file.
